Love Triangles Never Last
by Love Tendencies
Summary: They both loved her.. But she only fell in love with one of them. 598680 DISCONTINUED. But still, readable. It has some fluff for both 5986 and 8086. :D
1. A Little Bit of Both

_**A/N: Please, please tell me what you think, okay? Anyway, this story is dedicated to thPeekaBoo and kimkissu07. Heehee. :D So anyway, please enjoy.**_

**Disclamer: I don't own KHR.**

_**Love Triangles Never Last**_

_**(Chapter One- A little bit of both)**_

"Haru," he started. "I love you."

He stared at his face in the mirror, feeling pathetic with what he's doing. Never once in his life had he done this practice-on-the-mirror thing. But he could already imagine what could happen, the rejection and its opposite. She'd kiss him or she'd give him a strained smile and say sorry.

Somehow, he doubted neither of them would happen. Haru is a strange and surprising girl. Who knows what she'll do? Then again, maybe it was just his intuition.

"Get a grip." He told himself while looking in the mirror, watching how his face looked when speaking. Well, this sure was brain-wrecking. And he wasn't even with her yet!

And if he won't get moving anytime soon, he's going to miss their date.

--

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked with a grin on her face. Miura Haru was all dolled up, donning her favorite jacket with a blue shirt beneath.

Her hands straightened her jean skirt as she looked at the other girl. "It's a secret!

The orange-haired woman pouted while the Miura laughed. Everything's been alright lately. And so, Kyoko was concerned. Peace like this doesn't really last that long. Was she the only one who noticed?

"Well, Haru's going!" She announced and hugged Kyoko goodbye.

The other girl closed her eyes and let the hug linger for a while. Before letting go, she said, "Be careful."

--

He whistled as he waited on a park bench. He couldn't keep the grin off his face and looked up. The sky was blue, the birds chirped and the clouds were puffy and white. What a perfect day! For him, anyway. He was going on a date with Haru and he was going to confess. They've known each for years now. Although, he wondered, what would happen to them if he gets rejected?

"Hello," a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head at the source and the grin on his face widened.

"Hi, Haru," he greeted back. "Let's go!"

--

Sometime on the date, he _tried_ to hold her hand. Yeah, _tried_. They were walking on the street, side by side, when he gently held her hand with his. At first he thought it was okay but suddenly, she raised her hand and pointed somewhere so he had to let go.

"L-Look! A wiener dog!"

_Strike one._

--

On the movie, he _tried_ again. There was no popcorn since they've just eaten so he thought it was okay. He put his hand on top of hers. Again, at first, he thought it was fine, but suddenly, she removed her hand from his and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Somehow, he doubted anyone called or texted her.

_Strike two_.

It was starting to hurt though.. how she neglects him. Should he still 'fess up?

--

They were on the train and they noticed that there was a pickpocket in sight. Out of instinct, he put his arm around her shoulders. It stayed for a while, two stations. But on the next station, the pickpocket went out. Haru suddenly whispered, "You can remove your arm, Haru's okay now."

_Strike three._

What is he going to do? 'Fess up or mess up?

--

They were at her door. She was about to come in when he said, "Wait!"

She turned and faced him, a smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling under the moon. "Yeah?"

His heart thudded dramatically, like it wanted to go out of his ribcage. He took a deep breath and calmed himself for a moment. "Haru," he says and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, I really do." And the bomb has been dropped.

Her eyes went sad and there wasn't a smile on her face. He couldn't move. Suddenly, he realized that Haru was leaning in. And then, she kissed him. He was blown away.

Joy bubbled up inside him. The kiss was short, he didn't even kiss back. Staring at her face, he wondered why she looked so sad. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we can only be friends." She said grimly, opened her door and went inside. He let the words sink in for a moment. Friends, right? That wasn't so bad? Oh, who was he kidding!

_And you're out!_

He's still a baseball nut through and through.


	2. Sweet Dreams

_**A/N: This has not been proof read. Beware. xD :D Anyways, please, please review. No review, No update. xD I'm half-serious, half-joking. Ha ha. Do you guys want Yamamoto be with someone aside from Haru? :x To those who are looking for 5986 fics, read mine. :D Review replies will be at the end of this chappie. Enjoy.**_

**Love Triangles Never Last**

**(Chapter Two- Sweet Dreams)**

The look on his face earlier pained her. To her, he was her big brother, her best friend. It hurt her too! What if things change?! She couldn't bear to lose a dear friend. Pulling her blanket over her head, she let sobs out. How could rejecting hurt so bad?

She could only imagine the feeling Yamamoto Takeshi is feeling now. More tears escaped her eyes. A beep came from somewhere. Her cell phone, she realized and grabbed it.

_'Hey. Can you pick me up? Car's broken. -Gokudera'_

Her vision blurred so she wiped her tears off. She replied, _'can't. hurts too much'_

That text must have alarmed Hayato because in ten minutes flat, he came, almost destroying her door. He looked disheveled, his hair was ponytailed but it looked like a hurricane played with it and he was wearing his _glasses_. Gokudera Hayato never ever goes out looking like this. It messed with his reputation of being a delinquent. Yes, he liked looking bad ass. His steps were heard through out her apartment. She was caught off guard when her bedroom door busted open, hitting the wall.

Her brown eyes met his emerald ones. He looked taken aback, suddenly looking at her from head to toe. Realization dawned on her. She was in her panties for god's sake!

"Wow," he breathed out, panting. "You look horrible."

She threw him a pillow and shrieked, "Get out of my room!"

--

After wearing appropriate clothes and cleaning herself up, Haru went out her bedroom and found the Storm Guardian lying on her couch. And wow, was it breath taking! It was like seeing a lion sleep. Well, pity for the lion because Haru grabbed a throw pillow and whacked him on the head. The man sat straight up and almost hit her. Reflexes are dangerous things, especially if said reflex comes from a mafioso. "I've got something to tell you, Gokudera-kun!"

Over the years, Haru and Hayato have learned to tolerate each other in some way. It's mostly because of the fact that they got into the same university. Haru has learned to accept his bad manners while Hayato has learned to _ignore_ her loudness. But still, the change isn't that apparent since they still bicker and quarrel. What _is_ apparent though is that the brunette actually trusts the Vongola X's right hand man.

She'd always tell him his problems and he'd listen somewhat. So, when she told him that she's got something tell, he didn't expect her to _cry_.

--

Yamamoto sighed and sat on a dining chair. What a day it was. A lot has happened and he doesn't know what to do. Sadness is messing up his psyche. He took deep breaths and counted to three in his head. How could he ever face her? He doesn't want their good friendship to completely go out the window but then again, if he doesn't talk to her that will happen. "I should have never confessed.." he grumbled. "Then _this_ won't happen."

He let his head rest on the cool wooden table. Closing his eyes for a moment, he wrecked his mind for a solution when someone knocked him out of his thoughts. Literally. While receiving the punch, he didn't even wince or open his eyes. He was calm. Very calm. He opened his eyes and saw a baby wearing a suit sitting on his table.

"Hm," he grunted. "I taught you well, Yamamoto."

--

He told that baseball nut not to confess! But oh, he just had to! Gokudera just couldn't take the sight before him. Haru spoke in a soft tone while burying her head in her arms, sobs shaking over her body. He knew this was going to happen. The Rain Guardian told him about his new liking to Haru months ago. And recently, all he's been talking about was confessing. He told him that it wasn't a good idea. And the only thing that the idiot would say,

"She won't cry for me."

If only that guy listened to him, then maybe he won't see this. The sight before him awoke feelings for her that he'd locked up long ago. It's not that he hates her. No. It's quite the opposite. He, Gokudera Hayato, somehow likes _her_. Problem is, he is not the kind of person who'd accept emotions like that. He rejected them and put them in an imaginary box, hoping they'd go away like the wind blows dust.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stupid Yamamoto," he mumbles.

--

"Maa.. Maybe you should have followed Gokudera's suggestion." Reborn commented after much thinking. "Let me ask you one thing," he said.

Takeshi opened his eyes and grunted. His eyes was the same as it has always been, never losing that goofy but serious when needed look. But beneath it, Reborn knew was a lot of pain, regret and sorrow. His father had just died and then this happens. And yet, he _looks_ the same, never faltering. _'He truly is a hitman,'_ the Arcobaleno thought.

"What do you want to happen now?"

Sitting up, he stared out, as if his mind was in somewhere far away. "I want her to forget it ever happened and still be friends with me…"

There was something missing. And Reborn felt it, his student wasn't telling him everything.

"Hm," he grunts. "Idiot." And then, he punched the baseball nut.

--

Haru's cries went quieter and quieter until it totally fell silent. ..Could she be? Gokudera touched her arm lightly and after getting no response after a few more tries, he realized.

She's asleep.

His green eyes watched her. What is he going to do now? Stay there? Or maybe go out? But there was a different urge he felt. Oh, how hard he fought that urge. But alas, he can't do it forever. Frowning, he muttered, "Just this once."

He went to her bed room, hastily grabbed her blanket, went back to the dining room and wrapped it around her shoulders, careful of not waking her. A sigh escaped his lips. "Just this once," he said again.

Leaning a little to her, he kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams," he whispers.

--

Haru smiled in her sleep, dreaming of this beautiful angel kissing her.

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS MY DEARIES. :D**_

**thPeekaBoo, kimkissu07, **_**Cool. :D Haha. Hi. xD**_

**meerla11, **_**Thank you! I'm delighted to know that you want to read more. :3**_

**Fandom Whore, **_**Ha ha. It's a secret. :p genius? Well, I try my best. xD**_

**Reborny,**_** Thank you very much. I think every 5986 story I made has a review from you. Haha. Yeah, YamaHaruGoku is hard to find. :D I just wanted to try it out. :D**_

**Mikari-chan,**_** The wait is over. Haha. xD Well, expect more drama.. I think. xD**_


End file.
